The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a memory retention system in an information handling system for reducing shock-related memory module/memory connector discontinuities
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many IHSs include one or more memory modules that are each coupled to a memory connector in the IHS. The memory connector is typically mounted to a board and coupled to a processor through the board. Conventional or industry standard memory connectors are typically designed for memory modules that operate on the order of microseconds and have a weight of approximately 35 grams. However, as IHS speeds have increased, memory module operational speeds have increased to the order of nanoseconds, and memory module weights have increased to over 55 grams. The support and retention of these faster, heavier memory modules with conventional memory connectors raises a number of issues.
Conventional or industry standard memory connectors may used to support and retain memory modules that are heavier and that operate at faster speeds than the memory connectors are designed for. However, shock events may induce a movement of the memory module that can become decoupled from the movement of the memory connector, which allows the memory module to “rock” in the memory connector and cause the normal forces that electrically couple the memory module and the memory connector to fluctuate. The fluctuation of these normal forces may cause discontinuities between the memory modules contacts and the memory connector contacts that are on the order of microseconds, which can result in system errors for memory modules that operate on the order of nanoseconds.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved system for reducing shock-related memory module/memory connector discontinuities.